Two different worlds
by WaAiri
Summary: She is a Vampire and is not allowed to step foot on main land. She has dreams,so she secretly goes hunting on main land. She meets a Assassin. what will they do? Fall in love? or beat each other to death. i changed the name sorry bout that
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YAHOO this is my 2****nd**** fan fic =D I stopped doing my other one IMM SOOO SOORYY**

**Gray: you better wasted part of my life**

**Lucy: aww cmon gray it isn't that bad**

**Me: What she said =D**

**Natsu: You BASTARD! **

**Me: aw sad I didn't get up to you and Lisanna lover boy 3**

**Natsu: *Blushes***

**Me: *Smirks***

**Lucy/Gray: She's smirking! **_**Creepy~~**_

**Me: Who wanna do Disclaimer =D**

**Gray: Tsk, only if you make a me a main in this**

**Me: Very well, will do**

**Gray: TeaLeavesChan does not own Fairy Tail ^^, she owns the plot and others….**

**Me: But… If I did own fairy tail =D Lisanna would have never came in ^^**

**Lisanna:…..**

**Natsu: :OO You cruel person, FIRE DRAGONS…SPIT!**

**Me: *Takes out umbrella* Moving on xP please put up with me~ **

Chapter 1 =3

_A long long time ago Vampires, Werewolf's, Humans & Assassins lived together. Vampires & Werewolf's were incredibly strong creatures who could only use their powers at night. Humans & Assassins were strong at day. Assassins were born with heaps and heaps of power. They used legendary powers. They were able to kill a weakened vampire or wolf with 1 hit , they were incredible. Vampires suck blood from assassins or humans for power, when they do power flows through their veins. Then they would be able to kill anything in their way including assassins and priests. Werewolves were the same, but they ate flesh not blood. Humans had powers given by legendary priests, their powers were holy so they used it to protect the country from irresistible blood sucking creatures. Or from the deadly werewolf's who kill to survive. This rarely happened, the assassins hunt down animals for their blood and flesh, so they were able to feed the vampires and werewolves. But having animal blood wouldn't be enough, so all of them were weakened vampires and werewolves. Humans and Assassins would make fun of them they would call them stuff like creatures, stupid killers and other insulting words. One day the assassins decided to pull a prank, so they didn't give them any flesh nor blood. They got out of control and broke out of the cage they were put in. The humans couldn't protect them selfs, they were way to strong. Cause what they didn't know was that the vampires and werewolfs had secretly been killing humans and assassins. Their worlds god locked the out of control creatures in a cage and sent them far far away. From then on they hated each other. Humans and Assassins lived in the main land. And Werewolves and Vampires live on their own island. The creatures were never allowed on the main land again, so they all weakened only allowing to feed off animals. So the legend says….._

Lucys pov

Hi its Lucy, im a vampire. Right now the population on our island is 1000. Which is 50/50 vampires and werewolves. I hate the holy's, which is Assassins and Humans. They all worshiped god, and made us suffer… Humans just call us creatures, we're actually fine with that. Us creatures are dying, we don't have enough animals to feed off from. One day I'd like to visit the main land, even though im a vampire. It's still ok for me to have a dream, right? I guess it would be silly, huh?

I stopped writing. What am I thinking, i wont ever be able to go to the main land. "Hah im stupid" I mumbled and face palmed myself.

"Hey Lucy!" shouted Loke and Cana

"writing again?" Loke said

"Yea.." I mumbled

"you know you won't get anywhere. It's impossible for us to go to the main land" Cana Argued

"Well it is alright for me to have a dream" I sadly said

"Hey Lucy don't be sad, it may be impossible but who said we can't try" Loke said

Me and Cana stared at each other and laughed, Loke always says stupid things.

Grays pov

"Ahhhh, GOD ITS 8:30 already" I shouted as I got dressed. "Yoho" shouted Natsu, o shit its him again I thought. We both ran to school, if we're late Mr Dreyar would kill us. "Morning" greeted Mira, we both nodded and ran to the Assassin section. "YOU WEAKLINGS ARE LATE" shouted someone. "O god" I chocked as our teacher kicked us into detention.

"YOU BASTARD, GOT US INTO DETENTION! NOW I CANT SEE LISANNA" Natsu cried

I rolled my eyes, wow he's so obsessed with Lisanna

"Kyaa3" screamed some girls. "Omg its Natsu and Gray, its really them. Their hotter in person" a girl shrieked. I rolled my eyes, man I wonder if schools like this for creatures.

Lucy's pov

Our island has a small beach then a huge mountain which takes up the whole island. A couple of months ago me and my friend found a small river there. We go there daily now, it's the only place where we feel free. Cana, loke and juvia are Werewolves, so they spend most of the time swimming. Guess wolves do like water ehh. Me, Levy and a creep names Gajeel are vampires. We prefer climbing trees.

"HOLY CRAP!" Loke shouted

"Hmmm?" I calmly said

"uhm its 10:00" Loke said while shaking

Our eyes widened.

"OMG, school" we yelled.

Loke, Cana and Juvia turned into wolves and ran off, while we jumped from tree to tree.

At school~

"OW we're sorry" we cried as our teacher hit us

"you got some nerve ditching 2 hours of school. Where'd you guys go" She evilly grinned

Awkward silence…

Our teacher grabbed levy by her hair and pulled her up. She put her face close to Levy's, about 10 cm away. Levy cried in agony, how could our teacher do that to her student. "Anyone wanna tell me now hmm?" she laughed. We stood there in horror, I looked at Levy she shook her head. "um we went to the mall" I mumbled. "LIES" she shouted and threw Levy down a cliff, "she deserved that" our teacher grinned.

I fell to my knees, tears were pouring out of my eyes, Loke hit the tree. "even though Levy would have survived that, its cruel to do that" he shouted

Grays pov

_I saw a girl with blonde hair. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. DING DING DING, she turned aroung and saw me. "the midnight chimes are lovely aren't they" I whispered. Her eyes turned red, and she pulled out a dagger. " I hate you, you locked us away, now you make us suffer" she cried. She's a vampire, she started crying. "Why couldn't you just accept us" she whispered and stabbed me._

Huff huff huff, "that dream again" I mumbled and walked outside. I grabbed a ninja star, and started throwing them towards a tree. Who is that girl… and what does she want.

**End of chapter =D**

**Me: Was it good?**

**Gray: NOO!**

**Lucy: NOOO!**

**Natsu: NOO I barely appeared**

**Me: oh shuddup =3**

**Review it~ sorry it's a bit boring**

**I rushed it again :P**

**Don't worry gray will meet lucy possible in the next chapter =D I hope..**

**The tea Leaves!**

**TeaLeavesChan3 **


	2. Dream come true

**Me: HOHO everyone had a happy new year?**

**Gray: uh no**

**Me: aw why not **

**Gray: cause you're here**

**Me: HAHAHA hahahah *dark aura appears***

**Lucy: when do you think she'll throw the spaz**

**Levy: soon =D **

**Me: Noone is throwing no spaz =3**

**Lucy/Levy: waa Mood swing**

**Me: so who wanna do Disclaimer?**

**Happy: Me! TeaLeavesChan does not own Fairy Tail or so she says AYE~**

**Me: Happy I don't think you'll be in this story :O**

**Happy: WAAA TEA IS BULLY**

**Me: *Hits happy***

**Lucy: Chapter two =D, please put up with her!**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

Chapter 2

Loke's pov

After Levy fell down the cliff, she was sadly put in a coma. We haven't heard from her in a while. Lucy and the gang are really worried, and the scariest part is that I saw Gajeel crying. I mean seriously Gajeel aka the though dude crying, hahah. Well she's been unconscious for 2 weeks now. And we were suspended from school, it was pretty cool apart from the fact that my parents beat the crap out of me. Well every now and then I would sneak out to Lucy's and go down to the river. And that's what im doing today. On my way to her house, I noticed that the mountain was quieter than normal. I gotta say It was weird, really weird. I heard giggles from her house, guess the gangs already there now. "Yo Luce" I smilled nad hugged her.

"Lo-Loke" she blushed, aw she was soo cute.

"You 2 are like so doing it" Cana and Juvia giggled

Gajeel just let out a smirk

"Heh, so we going to the river, right?" I asked

"well what else do you think we're gonna do stupid" Cana pulled a face

I let out a laugh

Cana's Pov

I don't know if the others noticed. But its unbelievably quiet today. But it was peacefull, you could hear every sound of nature. I wonder if the main land is like this. My mum used to always tell me stories about the main land. It was said that is was the most beautiful place on earth. It was a holy area, but it was paradise. All the trees, the birds everything was beautiful. Every morning you would wake up and hear the sound of birds singing. The water was crystal clear, and there were heaps and heaps of pretty flowers and trees. But as real as that sounds, it must have been just one of those Vampire & Werewolf Fairy Tales. But I would like to believe that such a place would exist. Hmph as if, Cana don't think bout stupid Fairy Tale crap.

As I was thinking, I bumped into Lucy who was frozen like a statue. I looked up and saw a group of werewolves demolishing all the trees and flowers by the river. I gasped and put my hand around my mouth.

"Hahah ehh it's the little river kids, surprised eh I found your paradise area" the grey haired vampire who was our teacher laughed

We were all shocked, what type of woman is she

"Well im planning on building a house here, so this river will be part of my property. Which you little children won't be able to play in anymore" she smirked

"Shut up" Loke mumbled

"eh did you say something kid" she stared

" I said shut up old woman" Loke shouted, tears poured out of his eyes. It must have been really painful getting something precious taken away.

"and if I don't" the vampire asked

Loke froze

"hehe you useless kids" she said

"haha" lucy laughed. She lift her head, her eyes turned bright red, he fangs grew sharper & her hair started turning white. How could she turn full vampire when we were all weakened. Our teacher's eyes widened, she looked quite scared. Lucy was about to charge up to her until Juvia grabbed her wrist. "Lucy San please don't, you'll get Juvia and the rest in big trouble" she said. Lucy turned back "Sorry juvia, I just don't know what happened" she replied. We all sadly walked away down to the only beach we had.

We were all sad, not not sad CRAZY MAD.

Lucy was stabbing a log

Juvia was kicking the sand

Gajeel and punching a tree

Loke was in wolf form and knocking down trees

And I was just watching -_-

"that's it, I got it" Loke smiled

Everyone looked up

"we go to Main land"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND" we shouted

"No we just need to disguise ourselves as preist's and put on Humans perfume"

"And we're gonna get there how" I asked

"Vampires can fly right?" he smiled

Lucy and Gajeel nodded

"but we need to be full vampire, which is impossible" Lucy added

"then bite me" loke said

Gajeel licked his lips

"we can go there to hunt, and start fresh" he pointed

I gotta say this was quite a plan. I was so in

"Sounds like a plane to me" Gajeel smiled

"So we in?" Loke asked

"Count us in" the rest of us said.

We planned everything out that night, and decided we leave first thing in the morning. Luckily for us Gajeel could carry two people there, so we didn't need to worry about only having 2 vamps. I wonder if mainland was the same as what my mum had described. I stared at the rustling campfire and feel asleep with the sound of nature.

Lucy's pov

I was so excited, my dream is finaly gonna come true. I took out my notebook, and flipped to the 50th or so page, clicked a pen and started writing.

_Dear Mum_

_You wouldn't believe it, im going to main land. I mean actually stepping foot there. But im sad that Levy cant come, shes been put in a coma. Out stupid teacher threw here down a cliff, I hope she'll wake up soon. Anyway, if I can pull this being a human thing off, I might look for someone to love. I know that its wrong to do that since im a vampire. But I want to learn how people love on main land. Well bye for now Mum I think I woke Cana up._

_Your Daughter_

_Lucy_

I smilled at Cana and grabbed some human perfume. I slowly pushed this thing up the top, I seriously don't know how you do this. A disgusting scent came out of the bottle. Cmon luce don't vomit its only a bottle of scented water. After I sprayed what priest called perfume on, I grabbed a white robe and chucked them on. Loke's friend is a fashion designer and was able to make us human clothing. Gotta say Loke is pretty organised. It was still dawn, the sky was mixed with a variety of colours, like crimson, orange, yellow and so on. It was the most beautiful thing ive seen, well for now.

I stared at the sky change for a while. "Lucy we're leaving now" Loke waved at me. I got up and smiled… its time.

_Time skip~ sorry Im to lazy to write bout the flight to main land _

Cana's pov

Mainland is truly amazing. Their were lots of beautiful buildings. The grass was lime green, the sky was pure blue. It was better, better then the fairy tale that described it. So we decided to split up and look for a place to stay at night. Loke gave each of us a wrist band, that can contact another person. I smiled and head south.

(Sorry her pov was short :s)

Grays pov

We were at the city hall. Natsu was sleeping he kept mumbling Lisanaa, haha he should see his face. "Gray get your butt out, you're on patrol" shouted a scarlet haired girl shouted. I nodded and slowly walked out of the hall. Every day is the same, boring and plain. I go too school, get my butt kicked in detention, then off to patrol. Why couldn't something good happen.

I decided to rest on the tree up north. My eyes widened. There was a beautiful person standing there, her blonde hair glittered and her eyes were chocolate brown. She turned around and gave me a angelic smile. Has god finally answered my call and sent me a angel….

**Im sorry it was bad **

**Sorry bout the mistakes I didn't proofread it **

**Waaaaaa im sorry please forgive me**

**Gray: So we finally meet **

**Lucy: uh yea**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im soooooo sooorryyy**

**Happy: Please review it =D the bully will be greatfull**

**The tea Leaves**

**TeaLeavesChan**


	3. The Angel?

**Me: TY for all the reviews =D**

**Gray: wait you got reviews :O**

**Me: Yes I did**

**Gray: Did not**

**Me: Did so**

**Levy: TeaLeavesChan does not own Fairy Tail…**

**Me: But if I did Lisanna would have been hit by a car MWAHAHHAH**

**Lucy: whats up with you and Lisanna….**

**Me: that is CLASSIFIED! Information =D**

**Lucy/Gray/Levy:…YEAH she has issues**

Chapter 3 ^.^

Grays POV

She had the most beautiful smile.

"Angel?" I asked, wow that was a stupid question.

"Im no angel silly" she giggled "im a human, and you are?"

I sighed "The names Gray, Gray Fullbuster, im a assassin" I smiled

She seemed scared. Why was she scared? Im just a assassin, like one she sees everyday. I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. And dragged her to a huge tree. She was shaking, why was she shaking. Maybe I should have asked if she wanted to, instead of just taking her. She probably thinks im a stalker now, stupid Gray stupid.

"Here climb up" I said

She was still shaking, but eventually did what she was told. Her eyes widened as she climbed up the tree. "Beautiful isn't it" I smiled. She nodded. "I come here every day, it's a place where I feel free". She smilled, we stayed there for hours. We talked, laughed and played. She told me that her mother died, and her dad was a horrible person. But she would still write to her mum even though shes dead? The girl was interesting, beautiful and everything a man would wish for.

Lucy's pov

_Beep beep beep_

"LUCY! Where the hell are you" Shouted Loke. "You were supposed to contact us stupid!"Cana yelled. I shrugged, Cana and Loke sighed "Come now we're outside town hall" Loke added. I nodded, wow Cana and Loke sure act like my parents I smirked. "well cya" I smiled to gray. "Will I see you again?" he asked, I shrugged "who knows? I sighed and jumped off the tree.

Town hall was pretty far away. Loke beat the crap out of me, I guess he was worried. "Well off we go hunting" Loke laughed. "Wait hold on" I shouted as I pulled out a pen and my notebook. Cana raised a brow "Lucy! Enough with the letters" she cried. I giggled "I do what I do" I smiled and clicked the pen.

_Dear Mom_

_We're here on mainland right now! I know right, can't believe it either. Well I met a boy. Um what was his name, ah yea Gray, Gray Fullbuster. He's a assassin, but he's really nice. And I, woops sorry Mum Loke is calling me, we're going hunting. Well bye~_

_Love Lucy_

"Wait I need to get my things" I shouted. "UGH Lucy!" Gajeel growled. "we'll meet you there" Juvia smilled. I nodded

Grays pov

What was her name again? Did she even tell me. All these questions kept ringing in my head. "Gray Fullbuster, we have detected Werewolves and Vampires on mainland" Shouted Erza. My eyes widened, Creatures on holy ground? "Your kidding me,right" I asked hoping she would say it was a joke. "No im not, Gray" she sighed. "How many are there?" I asked. "5" she mumbled. 5, 5 how the hell did 5 creatures get on this island. My fist clenched, those bastards killed my parents. "where are they" I shouted. "Down at the forest, hunting" Erza replied. I will do anything to kill one of those damn brats…

_Flashback~ Still grays pov_

"_Gray honey, dinners ready" shouted mum. "Hold on!" I yelled back. "Gray, get downstairs now" Dad demanded. "I SAID HOLD ON"I screamed. "Man parents are annoying" I mumbled and played my game. AHHHHHHHHH I heard someone scream while I ran downstairs. "Mum dad?" I said frightened. There in the kitchen stood two vampires, "Man these assassins taste good" they said and licked their lips. "Look what we go here, desert" one smirked. I slowly backed away, "Hes a kid they don't taste good" one laughed._

That day, that one day. Made me change, everything my emotions, attitudes and so on. I used to think Vampires were cool. That was foolish of me…

"Gray, there they are" Natsu pointed. My eyes widened

There stood a girl with beautiful blonde hair and chocolate eyes. Next to here were 3 werewolfs and a vampire.. What is she a vampire?

The angel is a demon?

**Me: SOOO SORRYYY ITS SHOORRTT, I WAASSS PLAYYING MY MMORPG GAMME**

**Gray: -_-" u and ur games**

**Me: Smirk**

**Levy: plz review! And she didn't proofread agin**


End file.
